HOME
by amber.lxuise09
Summary: WHAT IF HOME ISNT A PLACE, BUT A FEELING OF LOVE AND A WARM EMBRACE FROM SOMEONE YPU CARE FOR? TEN/OC
1. chapter 1

01

"Mum, listen to me, everything is okay we just aren't getting married yet"

Daisy let out a sigh as her Mum waffled in her right ear about when she was marrying John.

They'd been engaged for about a month, but he was eager to get married.

Daisy knew it was some could access his inheritance. She didn't care, because she loved him, at least she thought she did.

Daisy had only been in love one time. Once in her whole 34 years of life.

At 18 she thought she had found love, but really she hadn't.

He had left her, and became someone completely different, fallen in love with another woman.

"Love you too mum, see you soon bye"

Daisy pocketed her phone after hanging up. As much as she loved her Mum, she was a talker.

That's where Daisy got it from. Her dad was not much of a talker, he preferred to write his emotions into the stories he wrote.

Daisy let out a sigh before walking into the cafe she worked in.

It wasn't the ideal job, but it got her through life. She made enough to live comfortably on.

She'd already been out to see the world, what else did she need?


	2. Chapter 2

02

"Next please" Daisy called as she got ready to serve the next customer.

The little coffee shop was busy, but that was normal for a Saturday afternoon.

It was always full of families who'd had a day out shopping, or groups of people on a work break. It was great for people watching.

Her dad would constantly come in to people watch and spend some time with Daisy. She liked that.

"I'll have a regular coffee"

Daisy nodded at the man, pressing it into the til. She looked at him, frowning slightly. She recognised him but she's never seen him before.

"Could I take your name?" Daisy asked, getting the cup ready to write on.

"John Smith" The man smiled as he said this, something that was familiar to Daisy once again.

"Sorry" Daisy spoke, not being able to keep quiet. "Do I know you?"

The man frowned at her, tipping his head slightly. His hands plunged into the pockets of the brown trenchcoat he had donned.

"Yes, I think you do. You might not recognise me though" Daisy nodded, writing down his name before making his coffee.

"That'll be £2 please" The man nodded and handed over the money.

Daisy jumped slight as a shock went through her hand all the way to her toes.

The eerie feeling in her stomach was heightened.

"Thank you... Next"

For the rest of that day, Daisy had a headache and felt sick. It was something she found normal, working in a busy coffee shop.

Oy this time, it was different. Yes, it hurt, but it hurt. Usually it was an ache.

She knew it had to be something to do with the man she thought she knew.

John Smith.

She had heard that somewhere, she knew it was someone she knew. But who?

Her eyes widened as she realised.

"Kaycee, you need to take this shift, I'll pay you double" Kaycee nodded, she needed the money to help her get through University.

Daisy ripped off her apron and ran outside, spinning round the corner.

A grin formed on her face as she came face to face with the smirking man.

"I wondered how long it would take you" He spoke, his smirk turning to a grin.

"Well, you have changed a lot, Doctor"

The brunette ran to the Doctor, who had his arms open and ready for Daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

03

Daisy loved the TARDIS it had been like her second home before she had gone.

"Shes pleased to see you again" The Doctor spoke, walking up behind Daisy.

The Brunette turned round to look at The Doctor. "I've missed her, more than I've missed you really"

The Doctor grinned at Daisy. "It's been a long time" He commented. Daisy nodded.

"It's been 16 years Doctor" The smile fell slightly as he heard this.

"I didn't mean to make you wait so long, things just got complicated"

Daisy understood that. "It's okay, I've been busy too, but I never forgot you"

The Doctor smirked, making Daisy chuckle at him.

"So" The Doctor spoke, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"Where shall we go?"

Daisy sighed. "Doctor, I can't. I have a life here in Devon. My mum, Dad and well John. We're supposed to be getting married."

The Doctors face fell, but only slightly. He didn't want Daisy to notice.

He nodded once. "Right. Well, why not one trip? It can't hurt! I can get you back to here remember"

Daisy sighed and nodded, another smile creeping into her face. "One trip. And make it the past"

The Doctor grinned at Daisy. He found it hard not to when she was around.

"One trip it is"

The TARDIS landed and the pair stepped out of the machine, dressed in what they assumed was the right attire.

"New York, Summer of 1922. West Egg"

In this story, The Great Gatsby was something that happened in History, not just the novel by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Although, it's a great novel! I highly recommend it!


	4. Chapter 4

04

The Jazz music that Daisy could hear made her smile wide. She had always loved the 20s, especially in America.

One of the first trips her and the Doctor had made together was to the 20s.

That's why there were outfits there, ready to be worn, in the TARDIS.

"So are you ready to party? Gatsby style?"

Daisy nodded excitedly. It was all she had ever wanted.

"Let's go" She spoke, grabbing the doctors hand and beginning to run towards the huge house.

Another grin was plastered on her face as they walked past the home of Nick Carraway.

Nick was the one Daisy liked the most. Daisy also liked his cousin, Daisy Buchanan.

As a child, she'd been told that Daisy and her were very alike, in both looks and sometimes the way they acted.

Even more so as an adult.

"Which party do you think we're at?" Daisy asked the Doctor as they joined the gaggle of greedy guests.

The Doctor stuck his finger in his mouth before using it to test the wind.

Daisy rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly a frown replaced his relaxed look.

"I'm not sure but something is wrong"

Within the party, the Doctor used his Phycic paper to gain access to Gatsby.

"No one knows who Gatsby actually is" Daisy yelled as the pair jogged through the crowds.

"Actually" The Doctor spoke as they reached a woman. "I do"

Daisy recognised the Woman as Jordan Baker. She knew Gatsby.

"Doctor, how wonderful to see you again. I assume you want to see Mr Gatsby?"

The Doctor gave an affirmative nod and the two followed Jordan up three flights to stairs before entering a room where a figure stood.

"Jay, the doctors here to see you"

The man spun around, smiling at the Doctor as if he was an old friend.

"Doctor, you're here right on time. We need your help"


End file.
